Evanescence
by Sheiri
Summary: Evanesce: quickly fading from sight, memory, or existence; disappear Ulqui/Hime One Shot


**Just so you know, the name of this story has nothing to do with the band Evanescence. This is in Ulquiorra's POV.** **I'm only on episode 93 in the English Anime, so I don't know if anyone that I put in here is dead yet, so just overlook that...**

Evanescence

So this was it. The hogyoku was destroyed, and with it, me. It turns out that if the hogyoku is destroyed, all its creations are as well.

Nnoitra disintegrated first. Then Yammi, those two I didn't care if they died. They were nothing but worthless trash anyway. I'd rather be locked in a room with Grimmjow than keep living with them.

After those two were Grimmjow and Szayel. Grimmjow, hallelujah. Szayel... he was just a comrade. I didn't care too much.

Slowly, one by one, each of the arrancar disintegrated. All of them until it came to me. When my finger started to dissipate into dust, I wasn't surprised. But as I laid in my own blood with Orihime trying her best to heal me, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity for her.

She had grown to be friends with Halibel and Stark. Then they were gone. Kurosaki and Kuchiki had been fatally injured, Ishida had disappeared, and Yasutora was also killed. It seemed that Orihime didn't have anything to hold onto anymore.

My legs were starting to disappear now and the woman was sobbing on my chest.

"Orihime," Her head snapped up. "Do you remember when you told me about the dream you had of living five different lives, and falling in love with the same person in each one?"

She laughed a little. "So you _were_ listening. Yes, but I could never see the face of the person I always loved."

"I see. Maybe there is a way to see you again... reincarnation, possibly. Do you believe in second chances?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then wait for me. If I do not come during your current lifetime, never forget. You must not forget." Everything below my stomach was completely gone now.

"Why would I need to remember?! You aren't going to die!"

I put my finger over her lips. "Do not overlook the obvious, Orihime. It is true that I will die here today."

"Please... don't say that..." Orihime whispered and hugged the remaining part of my upper body, soaking her white dress with the sticky red ooze that was my blood.

"Orihime... look at me..."

She did as she was told and looked at my face. I smiled in the slightest bit. She was so obedient now, not like when she first came here. "What is it?"

I tried to prop my self up on my elbows. It was very painful, but I did it. I raised one of my hands to her chin and brought her face closer to mine. She got the message and leaned in a little closer, filling the space.

When our lips touched, my stomach started to burn. I broke the kiss right then and looked down. The disintegrating had sped up, eating away at my middle.

I let my body fall back onto the sand and closed my eyes. Not much longer now...

Orihime let a few more tears slide down her cheeks. She touched my face and smiled. "To think you were so unemotional when we first met... I wonder why Grimmjow always called you emo?"

Everything but my chest and up was nothing but a pile of dust. Orihime knew this was the one thing she couldn't reject. Maybe mentally, but not in reality.

"You realize now that Aizen has been defeated, you be able to live peacefully again?" I said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Yeah, but you won't be there..." she protested.

I sighed. She was so hard to reason with...

We sat together in silence until my body was nothing but my neck and head. I started to disappear just a little bit faster.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ulquiorra..." Orihime said as she touched my hair.

"I will miss you too, Hime."

With that, the rest of me disappeared. The dust that remained was engulfed in light and then there was nothing.

Orihime screamed and cried.

(100 years later) (no POV)

Orihime walked down the hallway of her new school. She was hopelessly lost.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Without watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.

She turned and murmured a quick apology. Her eyes flicked to the person's face and her breath hitched. _He is so familiar... do I know him?_

She racked her brain and got a tidbit of a name. "Ulqui..." That was all she could get out.

"The black haired and green eyed boy looked at her. "How do you know my name?"

"Um... what_ is_ your name?"

He raised a brow. She just said part of it and doesn't know it? "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Orihime Inoue" She held out her hand and he shook it. They both stopped and their eyes widened at all the memories rushing back to them.

"Could it... how..?" Orihime mumbled.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. "I told you not to forget..." he mumbled.

Orihime hugged him back. "I remembered a little bit..." she said with a little laugh.

"So I was right with my assumptions on reincarnation."

Orihime let go of him. "What!? you let me hold onto something my whole life that wasn't technically true!?"

"Yes, but it was worth it, correct?" Ulquiorra asked smugly.

Orihime glared at him. "Fine, it was. But _never_ do that again!"

"How can I? There is no Aizen or arrancar anymore."

Orihime sighed. "I hate you, but I love you. How does that work?"

"I don't know, but I know something can never really evanesce."

**Alright! It turned out a little better than I thought it would... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
